Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle control device that carries out an engine start by a motor/generator in a hybrid vehicle that comprises an engine and a motor/generator.
Background Information
Conventionally, a hybrid vehicle control device is known in which, when the excess motor torque is insufficient in relation to the engine start torque while traveling in an electric vehicle traveling mode, the motor rotational speed is reduced by changing the transmission ratio of the transmission to the high side in order to eliminate torque shortage (for example, refer to Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 2008-105494).